The Hunger Games: Amethyst Edition
by finnfiction
Summary: Amethyst is drawn for the Hunger Games, but when her brother volunteers, will she die for him or kill him in the games.
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I've written two stories, but wanted a fresh start. I write pretty short chapters, but try to give you something short and addictive, like a shot of a beverage you like. I own what I own. I definitely do not own the hunger games. Please don't sue me if I forgot something or worded something wrong, and please review (good things, I hope) Thanks. Here we go...**

* * *

Isn't childish thinking an entertaining but rather marvelous way of rationalizing and organizing things in our heads? Just saying. I love it.

* * *

**Ch.1**

**The Amethyst**

Three minutes till school is out for the Reaping Break. "Amethyst!" the instructor called. "You're up." I flipped my long blonde hair as I got up, trying to look picturesque. Today was sword training, so I picked up my crystal sword, and stood on guard next to the instructor. He lunged, so I quickly deflected his attack. Knowing he was not ready for that, I disarmed him by swirling my blade around his. When he was finally at my mercy, my audience noticed and they stood and clapped for me. I realized that my match took a span of literally two seconds, and then I walked back gracefully. "Okay," the instructor called again exasperated, "Since there is only a few minutes left, I'm going to dismiss. Have a happy Hunger Games, and if you are reaped, bring honor to District One. Bye." Like that, everyone got up and started heading out.

I found my little brother Mars and we began our journey home. His red eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Mom had her eyes genetically enhanced so that they would be red and Dad's eyes were purple. They named me Amethyst because of my amethyst eyes and named him Mars because of his crimson beams. The eyes were the last things we have that were theirs. They died four years ago, so now we live in the orphanage. I'm the only one that looks after Mars and he's all I have. "I saw you beat Mr. Jacobs today." He says with enthusiasm.

"You did? What did you think?"

"It was so cool getting to see you beat the instructor. I'm pretty sure no one will mess with me now that they've seen what my big sister can do."

"Okay well don't let it go to your head." I say sarcastically. He rushes through the doors of the orphanage and I trail behind. When I walk through the doors though, the reception desk is transformed into a check-in counter. I walk over to it. Apparently, all doors are going to be locked at curfew so that no tribute "possibles" can get out. Mrs. Nancy is waiting for me at the desk.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asks.

"Of course, but… what happens if I get picked? What will happen to him if I died?"

"For God's sake Amethyst you guys are at an orphanage for a reason. If you died, I would take care of him."

"True, but that's not what I meant. I guess I'm off to bed. Night, Nancy."

"Night, doll."

As I walked to my room, I noticed that everything was quiet in the hallways. It seemed as though everything in the world but me was frozen. I couldn't help think one of the most childish thoughts possible. What if everything was frozen? If time is stopped, how long will it be stopped? What is keeping time of how much longer this timelessness will have till life will continue? My illogical process ceases when a little girl runs past me. What funny thoughts for an eighteen year-old to be thinking.

I reach my room and open the door. I feel awfully drowsy, so drowsy in fact that I don't even care that tomorrow is the fifth Reaping Day. I lie down on my bed and fall asleep to the sound of nothingness.


	2. The District Known for Volunteers

**Ch.2**

**The Reaping**

The morning rays scanned the room for me, eventually finding my eyelids. I look at my clock; it reads eleven twenty. "Crap!" All of the orphans are supposed to meet downstairs in the lobby at eleven thirty. "Okay that gives me ten minutes to get ready and get downstairs." I pick out a nice purple dress and lay it out on the bed. I then book it to the shower and take approximately two minutes in there. The clock reads eleven twenty- three when I get out. "Okay seven minutes." I put my dress on. Brush my hair, blow dry it, brush it, Curl it, and then I'm…done with my hair. I run to my closet, get some black high socks, pick out my good pair of my black high tops, lace them up with my purple laces, take a third pair of laces and tie my hair with them. I then run to my sink to brush my teeth and put deodorant on. Clock reads eleven twenty-seven. Finally I rush out of the door and book it downstairs.

I find Mars and wait with him. Considering it's his first reap, he's probably scared out of his mind. "Okay. Is everyone here? I'll count heads. Don't move!" Mrs. Nancy rapidly counted. "Let's go."

All of the orphans trudged down to Town Square. We got in line at the check in desk. When I got to the front of the line, she extended a sharp object, some sort of pin maybe. She pricked me with it and my blood spewed across a white box on a sheet. Mars got pricked after me, but I was unable to loiter near him any longer. They divided the boys and the girls and then further divided those groups by age. I could no longer see him.

Registration was almost complete, only a few more kids left. Immediately after the last person's blood splattered upon the white box of paper, Capitol music began. "Hello, and welcome to the fifth annual reaping for the Hunger Games." Cornelius Belfox spoke in a monistic tone over the crowd as if he was commemorating the death of a citizen that he had no ties to. He wore all black and his nose curved so much that he looked like a crow instead of a person. He had beady black eyes, gray hair, and especially gray skin. His Death would be coming soon.

"This Fifth Hunger Games is a treat to everyone in the Capitol, and is a chance for one of you to be lavished in riches and security for the rest of your lifetime." It took him a while to remember the rest, but he eventually spat out the rest. After, a video from the Capitol played, one I assume would play for as long as the hunger games continued.

"Now's the time we've all been… desperately waiting for." He walked to a large, glass bowl and drew a slip of paper with a name on it. All of the girls prepared to sprint to the stage. "Amethyst Bryce." It was silent. Not one girl moved. Any hope that they had of volunteering was suddenly gone when my name was called. I walked up to the stage in my purple dress and purple shoelace tied hair. The district was astonished by what I wore. Everyone was wearing something nice, and I guess they thought I looked trashy, but they finally realized my goal. I wanted to send mixed feelings to my audience. Anyone that viewed this reaping would associate me with a strange aura. If I looked as awful as I'd hoped, then people would think I was either a freak or weakling, or I was indescribably powerful. No one volunteered in the district known for volunteers.

"Next," Cornelius moved to the other bowl, as I walked onto the stage, and drew the second name. "Jason Epil." The boys ran to the elevated platform, but considering the children groups were divided by age, the newest possible tributes had the greatest chance… Mars! He made it up first. "Hey Sis."

"Your name?" Belfox asks.

"Mars Bryce!" he says proud. I had to fight the urge to slap him.

"A brother-sister dynamic from District One. Yippee." After his unnecessary interjection, we were carried into the justice building.


End file.
